Reo and Jodie: My Ordinary Life with a Vampire
by Milkii-Ways
Summary: Reo and Jodie's lives were plain and boring until they met each other of course. This is a bunch of one shots of the mini adventures these two puffballs have everyday. Some are happy, some are sad, and some are just plain goofy.
1. Bathing Blues

The faucet was pushed by a nub, forced to release water into the white, wide tub. Soap was added under the flowing water causing bubbles to appear. A navy bluish puffball stood next to the tub, his head dripping with sweat. He let out a heavy, loud sigh before wiping his forehead.

"What a day…" He groaned. "I hope this bath'll make me feel better…"

The water had come to a halt a few inches below the tub's brim. The tired puffball took off his sneakers and cap to settle into the warm, soothing tub. Instead of washing himself, he sank himself into the water, his eyes and 'nose' right above the water, and breathed in the steam of the water.

Then out of nowhere, a **SPLASH**!

It appears someone didn't want the other to bathe by himself.

Reo, Jodie's favorite guy and lover, playfully splashed water at the latter, getting them both soaked. Jodie, however, was not in the mood for any games.

"Reo, stop. I just wanna relax right-"

"Boo! Come on, Jodie!" The smaller puffball interrupted. "Our first bath in a bathtub together, and this is how you wanna spend it?"

Jodie rolled his eyes before closing them again.

_Out of all the days…Ya had to pick today, Reo._

Reo's smile was replaced with a sad, frown with icy blue puppy eyes.

"Pleeeaaaseee, Jooodieee?"

Jodie reopened his eyes with a hesitation. Another sigh followed after it and he slowly nodded.

Reo's smile instantly reappeared and he tackled his lover, splashing him with more water.

"Hey!" Jodie shouted, grinning. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Too bad!" Reo teased, his forked tongue sticking out.

The two lovers continued to splash and dump water on each other until they were both out of energy. Jodie finally washed himself and he decided to wash Reo too. Even though he was tired, the smaller puff playfully swam away from the latter, putting the two in another game again. Reo just hoped Jodie wouldn't be upset about cleaning the huge mess they made by himself…


	2. Someone to Comfort Me

Reo yawned, stretching both of his paws out. He sat down, his gaze moving from the TV to the clock on the wall. Its pendulum moved side to side, keeping up with clock's tick-tock sound.

_Jodie, when are you coming back?_

And just like that, the door flung open, revealing a very tired and stressed out Jodie. Reo, however, excited to finally see his lover after five hours of boredom, dashed up to the latter.

"Jodie! Finally! You're home…~" He purred.

Jodie's gaze drifted from his room towards the smaller puff. He gave a weak grin and stroked the latter's soft, black and red hair for a second or two before going to his room.

Reo could sense something wrong. Jodie's aura…it wasn't beaming, but instead, quite dull. The smaller puff padded over to him.

"Hey Jojo! Everything alright?" He asked.

Jodie let out a heavy sigh before responding. He most definitely was not okay. However…

"I'm fine, Reo. Just another rough day."

"With work?"

"No."

"With friends?"

"No."

"With the groceries?"

Jodie's patience was quickly converting into annoyance.

"Are you gonna keep asking me questions?"

"Yes, until you tell me what's wrong." He answered. "I love you Jodie, so I won't leave you until I know what's wrong and you're happy again."

Jodie knew that exactly too. Reo was his lover, he shouldn't keep hiding his negative feelings away from him.

"Ya see…it's about an old friend I used to live with. He just… doesn't wanna hang anymore." He took off his cap, fiddling around with it.

Reo playfully nudged him, caressing the latter's cheek.

"Then that's his lost, Jojo! If he doesn't wanna be your friend then so be it! You've got plenty of other great friends who love and hang out with ya!"

Jodie smiled, tossing his cap back on.

"I'm glad I have you around to help me out, Reo."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller puff, nuzzling his cheek. Reo hugged back, slowly closing his eyes.

Yes, Jodie's aura was back to normal.


	3. A Camping Disaster

Jodie had beads of sweat sliding down his forehead like a waterfall. He had never been so nervous before in his life.

_What if we get hurt? Or see any bugs? Or get lost? Or see any bugs!?_

Reo on the other hand was excited. Although he had slept outside many times, he had never done it in a tent. The two puffs continued walking through the woods, observing nature's beauty around them. The sun was close to settling behind the dark purple, orange mountains. A small breeze fluttered about, helping the two boys stay cool.

"'Kay, this is a pretty good spot." He turned to face the latter. "Right Jojo?"

Jodie shook away the seat that covered his face and grinned.

"Heh, of course Reo! Perfect…j-just perfect…"

Reo sighed. "If you wanna go back home, I understand. You don't seem all happy about this."

Jodie's smile disappeared with a wild headshake.

"N-no, no, no, no! I'm fine, Reo! Besides, camping with you is something we can add to our scrapbook!"

Reo tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face. "Our…scrapbook?"

Jodie planted his nub on his face. "Uh…m-my scrapbook, but that's not the point! Let's just get this tent up before it gets dark."

Without another word, Reo dropped his bag, opened it, and carefully removed the tent from it. The two boys set up their mini campsite with a tent, a small fire, and a log to sit on.

"So, should we do what all the others do?" Reo asked, his tongue sticking out.

"What do ya mean?" The latter questioned.

"I mean tell spooky stories, dummy."

"Oh! Yeah, you goff flirsst." He responded, stuffing a roasted marshmallow in his mouth.

Reo made a sly grin before nodding.

"Alright, but just so you're not scared…" He scooted closer to the latter. "There!"

"Now, most puffs say that in these very woods is a hidden, dark cave. They look for these caves cos they're filled with treasure, but whenever they enter, they never, ever, **COME OUT**!"

Jodie rolled his eyes before eating another roasted marshmallow. "Stof bein' dramafic."

Reo laughed, curling his tail around Jodie. "I'm just trying to make things more interesting…where was I? Oh, right!"

"So the puffs who enter these caves never come out alive. Why? Because of the queen's nest."

Jodie cringed at the words 'queen's nest'.

"The queen is a gigantic, spider! She has many other smaller spiders who act as her servants."

_Spiders._

"They help her guard the treasure everyone so desperately wants to take! Puffs don't know for sure, but they say that she ends up tying her victims in such tight knots with webs that they suffocate and blood circulation stops. Then-"

He stopped as he watched Jodie take off, screaming like a frightened little girl. He had left Reo rolling around laughing. The laughing soon stopped, and Reo broke off into a run desperately searching for his lover.

"Don't e-ever do that again…" Jodie said, his voice quivering.

The two puffs had gotten completely lost from their campsite. Without a tent, fire, or sleeping bags, they were forced to sleep in the now harsh, bitter cold of the night.

"Don't worry, I _certainly_ won't now that you've gotten us lost."

Jodie's eye slightly twitched.

"We wouldn't have gotten lost if you hadn't told that stupid bug story!"

"But you're the one who ran away to nowhere!"

"Because you scared me!"

"I warned you about how scary it was!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you did not!"

Reo let out a sigh. Bickering wasn't going to help at all. He curled his tail around his lover again, softly stroking his back.

"You're right. I'm sorry Jodie. Let's try to stay warm for the night, 'kay?"

Jodie stared at him for a bit. Reo was just teasing. Besides! How could he ever stay mad at his lover forever? He moved closer to the latter, hugging him for warmth.

"Sounds good to me, babe."


	4. Fishin' up Trouble

Jodie sat down, impatiently tapping his foot. He let out an annoyed sigh, before throwing his fishing rod in frustration.

"Reo! Why do we always have to do outdoor activities? Wouldn't you rather… I dunno, play a video game?"

Reo chuckled, waving a claw back and forth.

"Jojo, there's a lot more you can do outdoors than indoors! Besides, since we're still lost, we wouldn't be able to play video games anyways!"

Jodie sighed gain, rolling onto his back.

"Well fishing is boring." He lifted his head. "Wh-Reo? What are you doing?"

Reo's gaze drifted back to the latter. He seemed puzzled by Jodie's reaction.

"Just fishin'. Is… Is something wrong?"

Jodie instantly leaped up and ran over to the latter shaking his head. All the things Reo was doing right now; it really, really bugged him.

"Why are you using your tail?" He picked up his stick that nearly snapped from the drop. "You gotta use a fishing rod like this!"

Reo rolled his eyes. Here we go with the bickering again…

"First of all, my tail has a hook, so I don't need that so called fishing rod of yours." He pointed a claw at the stick. "And that so called fishing rod isn't a fishing rod at all! It's a stick with a worm and piece of string stuck to it!"

_Worm._

As soon as the scream escaped Jodie's mouth, Reo instantly tackled him down. There's no need to repeat what happened last time, especially with the two being lost already.

"It's okay, Jojo! Chill!" Reo said, trying to calm his lover down. "Let's just catch some fish so we don't starve and then we can get outta here. Sound like a plan?"

Still breathing heavily with a rapidly beating heart, Jodie slowly nodded. Reo slid off of him returning to his mini fishing spot. Jodie copied, keeping the worm at a distance from him.

Jodie's boredom soon grew into jealousy as Reo caught more fish than he did. In fact, he hadn't caught a single one yet. Even though he loved that vampire to death, he wasn't going to let him have all the glory. The larger puff began scooting closer and closer to the latter, softly whistling.

"Hey Reo, dear! Mind switching spots?"

Reo narrowed his eyes before turning to face his lover. Something seemed _fishy_.

"Why? I thought you didn't like fishing." He sneered.

"I don't, but do I really have a choice?" Jodie retorted.

Reo looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, shrugged, and padded over to the latter's fishing spot. The larger puff quickly ran over to Reo's spot, desperately awaiting his catch. After a few moments of sitting and listening to Reo's humming, Jodie felt a tug. His eyes lit up and sparkled with excitement.

_Yes! Finally, I got a bite!_

He stood up and started pulling his fishing rod. Whatever had bit the bait was putting up quite a bite. Reo noticed his lover struggling to pull the fish up and laughed in amusement.

"You can do it, Jojo! I believe in you!"

Jodie felt strengthened from Reo's cheer and pulled as hard as he could. The other end was starting to come onto the land causing Reo's smile to disappear. His expression turned to shock as he saw what was on the other end.

"Jodie stop! It's an alligator!"

Jodie turned to see the dark green creature prowl onto the land. He gasped, dropping the stick and ran over to Reo screaming. The two puffs continued running until they were positive they were safe. Reo sighed while Jodie fell to his face groaning. He lifted his face to reveal several different streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"Reeeeeeooooooo! I wanna go hoooooome!" He whined.

Seeing his lover cry made him want to cry himself. However, Reo didn't. He needed to stay strong for Jodie. He would help his mate no matter what, especially since Jodie did so much for him. He curled his tail around the latter, hugging him affectionately.

"Don't worry Jodie, I promise I'll get you back home. I'll get you outta here one way or another!"

Jodie wiped his tears, showing a soft smile.

"Not just me, Reo. _Us._"


	5. Hikin' on Home

After several hours of being lost, tired, and hungry, the two boys could finally city lights over the horizon. Jodie sat down, panting while Reo let his body collapse to the ground. They rested on top of a hill, giving them a magnificent view of another sunset and dazzling city lights.

"Oh my god! Yes! Reo! We're almost home! Almost home, almost home, almost home!" He chanted, dancing around the latter.

The smaller puff lifted himself up to see for himself.

"Jojo, I hate to burst your bubble, but we still have a lot of walking to do…" He collapsed again. "Besides…we've been walking for three days straight…."

Jodie lifted the latter up and placed him on top of his cap. He took a deep breath before walking down towards the bright, neon, city lights.

"You can sleep then! But I'm goin' back to my comfortable, warm, bug-free house!"

Reo shrugged before curling up on the latter's head.

"Are you sure you can carry me and take us home all in one night? You really should rest."

He pointed his nub at Reo's lips making a _Shh_ sound.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere but in my bed!"

Not another word was said. All that could be heard was the sound of Jodie's sneakers pressing on and off of the ground and Reo's soft breathing. Eyes red, feet aching, and exhaustion taking over, Jodie continued towards the lights.

_Home. I'm almost…No. We're almost home! Home to warmth, beds, food, and everything else…!_

By now, the 'moon' was already up, its bright, beautiful white light shining over the dark, quiet forest. Jodie stifled a yawn that continued trying to escape his mouth.

_J-Just a little further now…_

Reo yawned loudly, stretching his paws on the boy's cap. He slowly opened his eyelids, looking down at his lover. Now he was getting concerned. The smaller puff leaped off of Jodie's head, landing in front of him with a small thud.

"Jodie, I know how much you wanna get home, but you need to sleep! Just look at yourself!"

He slowly pushed the smaller puff away, continue to walk in the direction where home was.

"I-I'm not eating toast, Reo. T-The cat ate the b-bag anyways…"

Reo stared at him, confusion taking over. "T-Toast? And cats…?" He shook his head, stopping in front of Jodie again.

"See? Being seep deprived has made you sound like a psycho! Now come on, we're going home **tomorrow**. I don't care what you say. You need to-"

Soft snores could be heard from the latter as he collapsed on top of Reo. Reo wriggled himself out, shaking his head with a nub on his face.

_Well, at least he's asleep now._

With the mini nap he had and how desperate he knew his lover wanted to lie in an actual bed, he carried his lover as far as he could. Anything to get them closer to home. Without realizing it, Reo had unconsciously fallen asleep as well, putting him and his lover in front a big, tall tree…


	6. The Tree of Love

The light from the sun peaked through the branches of the bare, cold trees. Reo awoke with a yawn and a long stretch. He wiped the sleep out of eyes, searching for his lover. He noticed the latter sitting by the tall tree they stopped at last night. Jodie was awake, but he seemed…distraught.

"Jodie? You okay?" Reo asked, his concern for his lover growing.

Jodie slowly turned to face the latter, his eyes covered with tears.

"N-No…I-I'm not, Reo! I'm okay!"

Reo was taken aback by his harsh tone. He tried to get him home as quick as he could, but he could only carry him so far. Reo sighed before responding.

"Is it because-"

"Yes, and you know it! I wanted to go home so badly…"

Reo felt is guilt turn into anger. He tried to get him back home! The least Jodie could have was some consideration! But Jodie was his lover, he couldn't just get angry at him.

"Jodie, I'm sorry! I tried to get us home after you fell asleep, but it was just so long and tiring…"

Jodie put a nub to Reo's lips, making the latter silent. He used his other nub to wipe the streams that poured from his eyes.

"Reo…you know what today is...dontcha?"

Reo stared at him, thinking. He had lost track of time since they first entered the woods. All he could remember was that this month was definitely December. When in December was a mystery.

"No. I don't."

"It's Christmas Reo! That's why I wanted to get back home so badly! That's why I seemed so distressed! That's why I lost an old, good friend! Because today is Christmas!" The latter shouted, frantically waving his arms back and forth.

Reo stared at him, slightly puzzled. Losing a friend and being distressed for Christmas? It's the time to be happy, not stressed out! Jodie wasn't giving the smaller puff the whole story, but Reo wasn't letting his lover get off so easily without an explanation.

"Okay…so today's Christmas. I get that part, but why being distressed and losing a friend? Did you…do something? S-Something bad…?"

Jodie shook his head. "No. I-I wanted to get you a gift… a really great gift! But it was so expensive…I had to stay at work longer and more to get enough money. I asked that old friend of mine to help me out, but he seemed angry and refused to!"

Reo's chest suddenly bubbled up with happiness. It didn't matter what the gift was, but the fact that his lover would put so much hard work into getting him one!

"Jojo! You're the greatest, sweetest puffball ever!" He exclaimed, tackling his lover with hugs and kisses. "You've given me three great gifts now!"

Jodie purred in delight, also raising a brow. "Three?"

"The first one, being my husband. Two, giving me a great adventure this week. And lastly, three, putting so much effort into giving me something."

Jodie smiled, his gaze drifting from Reo to the tree. Then, an idea popped up.

"Hey…since it's Christmas, why don't we decorate another tree…" He said, glancing at the tree once more.

Reo turned as well, a smile blooming onto his face.

The two had to be creative as there were no Christmas decorations in the middle of the woods. They used vines to wrap around the bare branches, flowers as ornaments, and they tied up twigs with a few shrivels of grass to use as a star. Once the moon rose, firefly were attracted to their tree, making beautiful lights.

Jodie and Reo glanced at each other before sliding into a kiss. Reo had the famous mistletoe tied to his tail, raised above the two once their lips came in contact. Jodie opened an eye, softly purring.

_Reo, you're so cheesy._


	7. A Game of Hiding and Seeking

"Alright…where are you hiding?"

Soft giggles could be heard from underneath the couch. The latter who spoke rolled his eyes in amusement, silently padding forward. The closer he got, the more he lowered his head, peaking for his son. With his vampire strength, he lifted the couch with one nub only to see one of Cayosin's toys giggling.

Reo, astonished, looked around frantically. It's one thing to play Hide n' Seek, but it's another thing to search the whole house and not find your son. Reo's overprotective father senses were tingling, causing him to dash up the short flight of stairs that seemed endless.

"JODIE! I CAN'T FIND CAYOSIN!" He shouted, banging both of his paws against the door to Jodie's room. He was only answered back with dead silence.

"Jodie?" He asked. "A-Are you in there?"

He leaned against the door, his red, bat-like appendages raised. He listened to see if he could hear something, anything. Once again, silence. Reo's heart throbbed with panic. Sometimes Jodie went out to get groceries or run errands without telling him, but him and Cayosin both gone?

Reo put a nub on his chest, taking a deep breath, clearing all the worst case scenarios out of his mind.

_It's okay, Reo. They're fine. Cayosin probably told Jodie that we were playing Hide n' Seek…now his in on it too. Y-Yeah! That's it! That's why…it was dead silent in Jodie's room…they're just trying to lure me away…_

He drifted away from his thoughts, returning to reality. He returned his gaze to the door. He decided to plan out how he would enter his lover's room as silently as possible.

_If they are in there, opening the door would give me right away. But…_

He stared up at the ceiling, an air vent softly letting a cool breeze into the house. An idea hatched right away with the puffball already climbing the ceiling. Unsheathing his claws, he quickly twisted them into the screws that kept the cover on the vent. Once all the screws came undone, he dropped the vent onto the couch before climbing on in.

_I can't believe I'm doing all this for a game of Hide n' Seek. Shoulda just opened the door and dealt with it._

He stopped thinking to himself when he saw the three different paths he could take. Which one led to Jodie's room? Which air vent did he even go up in? Reo took a deep breath again.

_Stay calm, stay calm. _

He padded silently towards the on the right. Jodie's room had to be on that side. He continued walking, almost tip-toeing, along the path when suddenly, a drop. Reo had forgotten that some vents go down rather than straight.

He screeched while falling, hitting the vent cover with a loud **THUD**. Due to Reo's weight, the cover and screws all popped out, along with an annoyed, grouchy Reo. He landed on top of two other puffballs, the two staring him down with eyes of shock. One cried, the other took of his headphones.

Reo blinked. "J-Jodie!? Cayosin!? You're not hiding!?"

Jodie rocked Cayosin slowly back and forth, trying to coax the fear out of the boy,

"Hide n' Seek?" He chuckled. "We've been sleeping in here the whole time."

Reo sighed. "Why didn't you answer me when I called you? I literally banged on the door and everything for like… fifteen minutes!"

Jodie rolled his eyes. "Don't ya see these headphones here? And I didn't even know how Cayosin got in here! I was just sleeping, listenin' to my favorite tunes."

Reo shook the dust that clung to his skin off before padding up to Cayosin. He sighed, frowning at the little puff.

"Cayosin… why did you wander off into here in the middle of our game? You had me worried sick!"

Cayosin opened his eyes, staring at his dad. He didn't have much of a dictionary yet, so all he said was, "Daddy! Daddy, seek! Hide!"

Both of the older puffballs stared at him thoughtfully, but after a few moments of silence Reo understood what he meant.

"Oh! So I was right!" He exclaimed, Jodie still having puzzled look on his face. He turned his gaze to his lover, ready to explain.

"Cayosin and I _were_ playing Hide n' Seek! While you were sleeping, he must have decided to hide-err- sleep in here."

Cayosin clapped as if approving what his father had said. Jodie nodded, yawning.

"That's great you two, now if you don't mind, I'm pretty tired and I'd like to catch up on some z's."

Reo rolled his eyes in amusement, carried Cayosin onto his back, and padded out of the room, silently closing the door. He stared at his son who was playfully gnawing Reo's messy black and red hair.

_Oh Cayo, what am I gonna do with you?_

Suddenly, the air came back on, blowing huge amounts of cold air into the room. Reo forgot about the vents until… "**REO**!"


	8. Just the Two of Us

"Jooodie~!" A familiar voice called out. "I have a surprise for yooou~!"

The small puff calling out to the boy began to get impatient, his expression going from a happy one to an angry one. He dashed throughout the house, only to see his husband wasn't there. The smaller puff slammed his foot on the ground, crossing his arms.

_Out of all the days you could be gone, you had to choose today! I don't wanna play another game of Hide n' Seek!_

Suddenly, a door from the back whooshed open. The puff that walked inside let a sigh escape his mouth, wiping the beads of sweat that drenched his forehead. He turned to see an angry Reo, his eyes clouding with worry. The latter ran up to him, grabbing his foot. Jodie let out a gasp as he was dragged along with his lover.

"Uh, care to explain what you're doin' Re?"

The Draconian turned to give the latter a smug grin.

"You'll see~"

Reo kicked the door to his lover's room open before tossing him onto his bed. He then closed the door, licking his lips with his forked tongue. Jodie rubbed his head, glaring at Reo.

"If ya wanted to come in here, all ya had to do was say so! I don't need you to carry me."

Reo leaped onto the bed with his lover, caressing his cheeks.

"Tonight's gonna be special, Jojo~ I want everything to go as planned."

Jodie stared at him, puzzled. Reo nudged him down before he had a chance respond, putting the latter onto his back. Reo then unsheathed his claws, slowly moving them down his lover's sides. A moan had already escaped Jodie's mouth as the latter's claws made contact with his skin.

Reo chuckled, "We've barely even started and you're already feeling that much pleasure, Jojo?"

Jodie barely managed to nod his head. "Y-Your claws…they a-always feel…amazing…"

Reo continued to move his sharp, claws down that latter's side, moving himself closer and closer to Jodie's face. He stuck out his forked tongue, moving it across the latter's cheek. Jodie released another moan of pleasure, wrapping his arms around Reo.

Reo took this chance to slide his tongue into the latter's mouth, where they began to wrestle with their tongues. Grunts and soft moans could be heard from the two as their mini tongue wrestling became more and more aggressive. Finally, Reo pulled back, leaving a thin trail of saliva connected to their mouths.

Jodie took this opportunity to tackle the latter, breaking their thread of saliva. Reo, shocked, landed on his back, his eyes filling up with lust. Jodie lowered his head, pressing his lips against Reo's face, while his nubs moved back and forth across the latter's body. Jodie kissed his lover in multiple areas; his cheek, forehead, lips, anything to pleasure the smaller puff.

Reo couldn't keep it in much longer, forcing himself to let out a loud moan full of pleasure. He unsheathed his claws once more, gently digging them into the latter's skin. Jodie felt pleasure once again as the latter's claws made contact with his skin. After a few more kisses, Jodie moved his soft tongue against Reo's lips, requesting entrance into his mouth.

Reo's eyes narrowed, a mischievous idea popping up. He opened his lips, just a bit, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as his lover's tongue touched his, he bit down on Jodie's lips, sinking his fangs into them. Jodie let out a squeak of pain, but instantly began moaning afterwards. He loved the feel of Reo's teeth sinking into his flesh.

Feeling his lover slightly struggle only made him want to sink his claws and fangs deeper into the latter's skin, which is just what Jodie wanted. However, Jodie still wanted his tongue to make contact with Reo's once more. He slid his tongue into the latter's mouth once more. Reo, being forced to grant him full permission, slowly rubbed his tongue against the latter's, his saliva making them move faster. After a few more minutes of wrestling, Reo pulled his fangs and claws out of the latter's flesh.

He pushed Jodie up, wrapping his paws around the latter's waist. Jodie slowly closed his eyes before returning the hug with a nuzzle to the latter's cheek.

"I love you, Reo~ You're the best thing that's happened to me~"

Reo let out a heartfelt laugh before responding. "You too, Jojo. Promise you and I will always stay together…okay?"

Jodie gave him a puzzled look before nodding. "I'd never break up with ya, Re."

Reo felt his nub wanting to go near that 'special area' of his lover, but he resisted. Jodie noticed, slowly pulling the latter back down. The two stared at each other, lust forming in their eyes.

"What're you waiting for, Reo~? I'm waiting~"

Reo lowered his eyes before pressing his lips to Jodie's. The two kissed deeply for a moment or two, having Reo pull himself up again afterwards.

"Then let's get to it then, Jojo~"


	9. Happy New Year's! (Reuploaded)

One by one, stars began to dot the dark, empty, black sky. Everyone sat on rugs or towels, enjoying the lovely night with friends and family. The countdown was just about to begin, however, Jodie was already staring up at the sky, remembering everything that had happened this year. He wondered how the rest of the year would have went if he hadn't met Reo…The thought made him shiver.

Out in the distance, the sound of paws moving could be heard. Jodie turned only to be attacked by an excited, happy Reo. Cayosin was behind him, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Hey Jojo! We're here!"

Jodie smiled back, happy to celebrate with puffballs he could call his _family_.

"Great! Just in time to; the fireworks are about to go off."

Reo curled up next to his lover, softly purring. He unsheathed a claw, poking the latter in the side with it.

"You alright, Jojo? You seem…distraught."

Jodie immediately shook his head, stroking the latter's messy, black hair. "I'm just thinking back to all the events that happened this year. Meetin' you, Cayosin joining us, you movin' in…" His gaze drifted back to the sky, Reo's doing the same.

"Kinda hard to believe all that happened within a few months!"

Reo nodded, showing his agreement. "I wonder what's gonna happen next year. I already have something in mind…but I-"

Everyone's attention was directed at the sky, hearts pounding, excitement building. An announcer started the countdown, starting from 10.

Jodie's heart began to beat rapidly and returned his attention to Reo. "But what? Hurry, before the countdown's up!"

_9!_

Reo wasn't paying attention until the latter nudged him. "Huh? Oh! I have a New Year's wish, but only you can grant it to me."

The latter stared at him, puzzled.

_A wish only I can grant?_

_8!_

"I'm no genie, but what is that wish?"

_7!_

Reo slightly blushed, scratching the back of his head. He stared at Jodie, there gazes locked together.

_6!_

"I need to make sure you're alright with it first. That's why I need _you_ to grant that wish."

_5!_

Jodie's heart began beating faster and faster, his curiosity converting itself into fear. Why was Reo stalling? Was it a bad wish? Would it make a huge change for next year?

_4!_

Regardless, Jodie wouldn't let Reo down. He put a nub around Reo's back, nodding his head.

"Whatever that wish is, I promise…I promise I'll grant it!"

Reo smiled, closing his eyes. "My wish…"

He loved to pause for a silly, dramatic event, especially since there was a countdown going on.

_3!_

"Since Cayosin has grown more independent…"

Cayosin glanced at the two, hearing his name. He was indeed much older now and was rarely at home with the lovers nowadays.

_2!_

"…Is to have another child with you…"

Jodie's eyes were filled with surprise. It wasn't about having another child, but that fact that Reo _wanted_ another child.

"Then let's have another child Reo! If that's what ya want…then I'll grant your wish!"

_1!_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"_ Everyone chanted.

Fireworks wasted no time setting off into the dark, empty sky, filling it with vibrant neon colors for a few moments. Poppers were released, balloons floating off to fly into the sky, confetti falling down like rain drops, friends and family hugging or shaking hands, couples kissing, yes, everyone was happily celebrating.

Jodie and Reo were already in a warm embrace with each other, locked in a deep kiss. Cayosin awkwardly looked away, directing his attention back to the colorful sky. After an hour of cheering and celebrating, the other puffballs began to bid their farewells, packed up, and headed home to sleep for the new year.

Jodie carried sleepy Cayosin in his arms, walking next to his lover. Even though Reo's wish was definitely not a hard one to grant, he was determined to not let him down, to be a better parent, to help out with the new child more.

"What gender are ya wanting, Reo? And what are ya gonna name it?"

Reo snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Jodie, we haven't even done you know what yet! We can't jump to conclusions until the time comes."

Jodie awkwardly smiled, "Yeah…I'm just, y'know, excited! It's a great way to start this new year."

Reo rolled his eyes again. "Well, I told you my wish. What's yours?" He asked, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

Jodie stopped to turn and smile at him.

"I've already got my wish granted Reo, and it's all thanks to you."


	10. Remember Those Days?

You Were Never Forgotten

"_If one truly does love you, they will never ever forget you, even in their afterlife_."

* * *

It was the middle of a hot, blazing summer. The clouds refused to offer any shade; not a single puff of white in the sky. Both puffballs and plants begged for water, anything to quench their everlasting thirst. However, the dreadful heat did not stop anyone from going outdoors. Some puffs were splashing water in the cool, mini pool, some tossed balloons full of water at one another, squeaking with laughter as the water slid onto their bodies, and some ran through sprinklers or water slides. Yes, everyone was enjoying their vacation of summer at last…all except for one puff.

"Jodie?" Asked a deep but gentle voice. "Jodie, where are you?"

Jodie sat on his soft, plush blanket atop his bed. The curtains blocked any sunlight from entering through the glass of the lonesome, cold window. Lights were also forced off by their switches; the room was only dim for the bits of sunlight that managed to break through the curtains force field.

The male puff stared up at the ceiling before he sighed. Everything seemed slow to him; time moved mere centimeters each day. He remembered last year, specifically in the summer just as it was now. Back then, everything was different. No fangs, no kids, no deaths or fights, just some casual romance. However, the nostalgia only mixed his emotions more like a blender does fruit.

_I'm happy with Reo. We're married, we have two kids, and we can live together forever!_

…

_But why am I so sad?_

The door which had been closed to also block more light was pushed opened slowly, a creaking sound moving alongside it. Reo peered in, his soft, happy face turning to a quite concerned one.

"…Is it okay if I come in, Jojo?"

The latter said nothing; his focus remained above, the ceiling the only thing that caught his attention. Regardless, Reo still entered, crawling atop the bed. He lied down next to the latter, both of their eyes scanning the blank ceiling.

"Something bothering you, Jodie?"

"…Yeah, pretty obvious isn't it?"

Reo snorted. "Yes, it's pretty damn obvious, so why don't you tell me what's up? You do trust me after all, don't you?"

Jodie couldn't help but smile. "I don't even need to answer your dumb question. Anyways…I've just been thinking…everything in our life now, it seems so…um…normal…" He glanced over at him. "Does that make sense?"

Reo paused, but only for a brief moment. "I understand…but isn't that a good thing? We can finally relax…together."

"No, I mean, I feel like everything that happened…" He stopped, his gaze returning to the ceiling. "It's like it never happened. I guess I just miss the old days; used to have tons of fun, y'know?"

"Hm hm, I see what you mean. I do miss those days, but as long as I have you, Cayosin, and Kaylah, I don't care what happens." Reo scooched closer to his lover, caressing his cheek. "So, since you're not our _Blade of Darkness_ can we open the curtains now?"

* * *

I just wanted to upload one more short chapter before I begin my long hiatus. Though I feel I have improved from my first story, I'm still not satisfied. On my birthday, I received a card saying I have a choice. What that choice is is something I'd like to keep to myself. Now, since I have made that decision, I'm required to unplug the laptop for now, not ever. Though I feel you two, yes, Moon and Teal, are the only ones who read my cheesy tales, I'm glad you two, the ones I wanted to have read them specifically, read them anyways. I hope when I return, I can impress you both even more with better stories and character portrayal! I'm sorry if this was even cheesier.

\- Till then,

Gale


End file.
